


Sexy Selfie

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Shigemassu, sexy selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige accidentally sends his sexy selfie to another person than intended.





	Sexy Selfie

                                                                                           

 

 

3,2,1, click.

Shige stood up from his futon and examined the taken photo. He had placed his phone on the slightly higher table and set it to selfie mode with timer.

He frowned, set the timer again, turned back to the edge of his bed and sat down on the futon again. Something with the picture wasn't right, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

One hand in soft charcoal hair, he lay back against the bedpost, tilting his head slightly, giving the camera his best bedroom eyes.

 

3,2,1, click.

This time when he checked the picture, he grinned confidently. This should do. He pressed "share" and scrolled through his contacts when at this very moment, the doorbell rang. He managed to hit send before rushing to the door, accepting the mail.

 

* * *

 

The next day after practice, he noticed Massu staring at him more than usual.

When they were alone for a moment, the other approached him in his usual wide shirt and comfortable practice pants, patting his forehead with a white towel.

 

"I didn't know you could be that sexy, Shige," Massu said in his most casual tone as if he was talking about the weather.

"What.. What do you mean?" Shige was slow.

"I'm talking about the photo you sent me yesterday," Massu said.

Shige's cheeks started to burn. He remembered the doorbell. He recalled just having touched his screen of his phone but...

"I'm sorry, I," he bursted out, mind racing with a million reasons while he was trying to twirl away from Massu's heat that seemed to surround him.

"It turned out nice, if I may say so. So it wasn't meant for me? Kind of a pity"

'I didn't meant to sent to you' was what was on Shige's tongue, but after Massu's words, he just couldn't say it.

"Kato-san, Masuda-san, if you'd please! We're continuing" The choreographer said from across the room and they both went back to practice their choreography, Shige wobbly on his knees.

 

After practice, Massu seemed to take his time to end up alone in the dressing room with Shige.

Shige tried to avoid his gaze. He had originally meant to send the pictures to Tegoshi as a sample for his upcoming photoshoot in order to ask for his opinion and advice, since Tegoshi was very confident in front of the camera.

Massu was acting like usual, changing into his street clothes and Shige watched him, how his wide shirt slid over his toned abs.

There was something about Massu he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He was oozing subtle confidence, and that was what made Shige keep looking, slightly fascinated, and before he realized it, Massu smirked in his direction as he tied his shoelaces together, one leg on the bench.

Shige blushed, looking to the floor and hectically packing his stuff together.

 

Before Shige could get up from the bench, Massu was standing in front of him, and even though he was smaller, Shige felt a sense of dominance oozing from him.

Massu laid his hand against the wall behind Shige, trapping him.

Shige took a deep breath, feeling his cheeks warming up at Massu's closeness.

After a moment, Massu pulled back, leaving the frozen Shige on his bench confused.

Massu took his bag over his shoulders.

Before he went outside, he turned around once more. "Send me another one when you have made up your mind."

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

The next weeks were nothing special, just that Shige looked at Massu sometimes and he didn't look back, acting as if nothing had happened.

But to Shige, a lot had happened. He wasn't able to be calm around Massu anymore, feeling tingly and strange and jolting a little bit everytime Massu entered a room. Not to mention when they had to work in a way that involved body contact.

After a shoot for a variety show, Shige was at his limit. Alone in his appartment, he tried to forget what had happened.

 

"Argh, dammit!" he smashed his cup on his table, leaning against the bed again, same outfit like a few weeks ago.

The photoshoot was coming up soon and he had been distracted by Massu so much that he hadn't been able to focus on preparing for it.

He eyed his phone from the corner of his eye and groaned, finally grabbing it, frowning. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this but when the camera focused on him and he saw himself on the screen, he pressed his lips together and nodded.

He kept telling himself he would just shoot another few example shots for the photoshoot, but he knew he was lying to himself.

All the time while looking at the camera with hooded eyes he had to admit to himself that Massu was the reason why his cheeks suddenly felt hot. Why little heat waves rolled through his body as he thought about Massu when his fingers traced down his own neck, gentle fingertips sliding over his skin. Why his heart was beating faster than usual. Why his eyes turned dark, making the viewer of the photo drown in a wavy ocean of mixed emotions, deep and tangled, lust and temptation shining bright and clear, drawing the viewer in, catching his attention, attracting him.

 

The knuckle of his index finger went past plush lips as the shutter clicked again, sharp teeth nibbling on the flesh as he took it between his lips, eyes burning with rawness and intensity.

Boldness grew with the quantity of pictures taken, head slightly tilted back as he presented his neck to the camera, fingertips trailing down his collarbones, softly, touching gently, and he found himself gasping, lips parted as his eyes fluttered close.

"Massu," Shige whispered into the empty room, openening his eyes, the camera having stopped to take photos long ago.

 

He sat up, realizing he had slumped down against his bed, his hand still in his hair, mind far away.

He watched the phone for a long time before finally picking it up.

Slowly scrolling through his contacts again his thumb intentionally stopped at Massu's name.

He pressed his lips together and hit send, quickly tossing the phone on the table afterwards.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Hesistantly, he picked the device up. He felt warm and anxious all over.

 

"Thank you~" the message said "I was hoping you'd send me one. Didn't expect more than one to be honest. You look hot. I wish you'd look at me like that"

Shige's heart raced.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess?"

He was startled when the phone suddenly rang. He picked up.

 

"Hi~" a dark, sensual voice embraced him. Shige was nervous, but something in Massu's voice made him feel comfortable and safe.

"Hey" Shige stuttered, unable to breathe.

"Couldn't be bothered to text," Massu explained and Shige shivered. "Besides, I wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh" Shige just said, feeling stupid that he didn't say more.

"Want me to take them for you next time?"

"I.. well..uh, sure why not"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah"

"Don't have to. It's just me"

"Hmm"

"Okay~ I guess I'll hang up now, then?~ don't want to bother you further..."

"No.. I mean.. wait.. I mean.. you're not bothering me, it's just..."

"Relax" The voice soothed him.

"Yeah.. I mean.. I like hearing your voice, too"

"You're cute~ Wish I could see you now. I bet you're blushing"

"I'm not!"

"Lies. But it's cute anyways."

"If.. if.. you were here now, what.. what would you do..?"

Massu raised an eyebrow at the end of the line, then grinned a bit.

"Hm.. me? You mean.. with you?" His voice became soft.

"Yes.."

"You want to .. hear it? What I would do to you?"

"Yes.. "

"Hm~ Interesting. I guess I would sit next to you, for a start"

"Okay~"

 

Shige felt tense. He wanted to say so many things but couldn't.

"We don't have to do this, Shige. I.."

"No.. I mean.. I want to.. I want to do it"

"Well.. I could tell you a lot of things I want do to you"

"Like .. ?"

"I would look at you and play with your hair, combing it and crawling your neck with my fingertips"

"That's nice.. " Shige leaned back a bit more into the bed.

"Want to hear more?"

"Nh"

"I would pull you closer and kiss your neck"

Shige trailed his fingers along the skin where he imagined Massu's lips to be, gasping softly.

"and suckle a bit, but not too much not to leave a mark"

"but.. what if I wanted you to?"

 

Massu chuckled. "You want.. to be marked by me?"

"Yes.. I .. I want it.. fuck"

"God, Shige," Massu groaned softly, "the things you do to me"

"No, you to me!" Shige protested, his legs falling apart comfortably.

"No dude, you have no idea" Massu hummed.

"Then tell me" Shige suddenly felt bolder.

Massu laughed. "I could leave a mark where nobody sees," he purred.

"Oh god," Shige groaned, trying to imagine a place.

"Your thigh, for example"

"Massu.. " Shige gasped, shifting on the futon.

"Shige.. take off your shirt for me.."

Shige blinked for a moment, blushing. "Okay, wait"

He stripped out of the sweater and tossed it to the side, grabbing the phone again.

"Done"

"Good. I'm picturing you. What you look like.. I would sit on your lap and push you backwards gently, tracing my hand over your chest"

"...feels good," Shige uttered, mimicking the movements.

"..leaning in to lick over a nipple quickly"

Shige moaned softly at the image, bringing a finger to his lips and suckling on it until it was wet, tracing it over his nipple then, playing with it.

 

"Fuck, I really want to touch you right now" Massu breathed and Shige tilted his head back, whimpering.

"Want you, Massu.."

"What exactly do you want," Massu's voice was deep and dominant, something that made Shige even more tingly.

"I .. I want you to tell me things, what you would do to me.. it turns me on"

Massu nodded. "Hn, that I can do.. I want to grab your hair, testing if you like a bit of a rougher treatment, leaning in to bite your neck"

"Hn.. ah yes"

"I take it you like that?"

"Fuck yes"

"I would roll my hips into yours, feeling how much you want me"

"Massu.. nh you're so good"

"Want to touch yourself?"

Shige blushed. "Y~yes"

"Do it. I want to hear you."

Shige's right hand shakily went down, cupping his bulge with his warm hand, massaging it, little gasps leaving his lips.

"Sounds nice.."

"Massu.. I need you"

"Okay.. Okay, just.. " Massu took a deep breath, hand digging in his own pants. "I would kiss you and undress you, then lay you down because.."

"because?" Shige panted.

 

"Because I want to fuck you"

 

Shige growled, impatient hands tugging down pants and black boxers at the same time, his warm hand around his pounding arousal, giving it a few rough strokes.

He imagined Massu above him. He pictured Massu's pretty, thick fingers with his many rings and how his hands would feel on his body, exploring. How his lips would feel against his neck, kissing and nibbling and how he would smell nicely of lemon shampoo and...

 

"Shige.. Shige? You still there with me?"

"Sorry.. ah yes"

"Take it slow."

"But.."

"Shhh" Massu whispered, and Shige obeyed.

Using one thumb to slide it over the tip, Shige mewled into the phone as he teased himself, craving Massu's orders.

"You're doing well, Shige, you can go faster now. I'd like to hear you ..when you come"

Shige groaned at Massu's words, his cheeks flushing as he jerked himself, pumping himself hard until he cried out, warm and sticky fluid coating his hand. Just then he realized Massu was panting into the phone too.

 

"Massu?"

"Hn"

"Are you..?"

"Yeah"

"Uh, that's hot"

Shige wondered what Massu would look like when he came, what his facial expression would be like.

"Think of me," Shige began to speak without thinking about it. "Think of my body, welcoming you, tight and warm and.."

"Fuck, Shige," Massu groaned and for a long moment, silence spread out.

"I..wow.." Shige said after a while, "you know I had originally planned on sending my pics to Tego to hear his opinion. I'm glad I accidentally sent them to you, though"

 

Massu snorted. "Next time, send them to me intentionally"

Shige chuckled. "I will make sure to"

 

 


End file.
